Crazy runs in the Family
by Willowfan
Summary: Faith decides to pay a visit to her dad after his latest bout of insanity. Sequel to "Daddy"


**Disclaimers:** I own nothing, except my dog, Abbie. And even then, I think she owns me. I am making no money, please don't sue.  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> None.  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> The movie _Rocky Balboa_.  
><strong>AN:** This is a sequel to my fic Daddy.

Rocky couldn't help but smile as he looked out at the crowd. He had just gone ten rounds with the Heavyweight Champion of the World Mason 'The Line' Dixon and he could still remember his name, so he was feeling good. As he turned away from the spotlight and the glamour once more to head into the locker room, he felt a sort of peace wash over him. He had dealt with all of his demons, and as he told Paulie, the beast was dead.

"Dad!" Rocky heard his son calling him and quickened his pace. As he turned the corner he stopped short. His son was hugging a girl, actually picking her up and spinning her around much to the amazement of several onlookers including Paulie.

"Would you believe this, Rocko?" Paulie asked in amazement, gesturing to Junior and the mystery woman.

"Hey, Robert. Who's the…" the question died before Rocky could finish when he saw the woman. "Faith?"

Faith stepped out of her brothers embrace and stepped, tentatively, towards her father. She wasn't sure how welcome she would be.

**  
><strong>[Flashback]<strong>

Rocky Balboa stood, trying to maintain a bit of dignity but it was turning out to be one of the toughest battles he had ever fought. Father Carmine was ending his eulogy and the mourners were making their way from the site. Eventually, only Rocky, Paulie and Robert remained. They all noted the missing fourth person, but no one was saying anything. This wasn't the place.

The following day, Rocky was lying in his bed staring at the ceiling. He was used to sleeping alone, the last few months Adrian was in the hospital, but it wasn't like it was easy. He heard the knocking on the door but didn't want to answer it.

Eventually the knocking stopped and Rocky pushed it out of his mind, until he heard someone on the stairs and his door opened. Thinking it was Paulie or his son, he turned away before the person entered.

"Leave." He said, his voice gruff and tired.

"Daddy." The voice was defiantly not Paulie or Robert.

Rocky turned and stared at the woman in his door. "Faith?" He was relieved she was alive and here, but he was hurt. She had missed her mothers funeral.

"Daddy. I'm sorry." Faith began, tears welling in her eyes and spilling over. "I tried to make it in time, but the plane was delayed…" she trailed off. She had no control over what happened, but the excuses were still so lame when she said them.

Rocky stood, moving over to his little girl. "Faith. Oh god, baby." He said as they embraced, sobs racking Faiths body.

Rocky held onto her as she cried. He knew that even though Adrian had forgiven their daughter, Faith still had not forgiven herself for what happened. She had never reconciled that little piece of the past with her mother. And now she never could.

"Faith, come on. Let's get your stuff settled." Rocky led his daughter to Roberts old room. "It's not exactly the Ritz, but your welcome as long as you need."

Faith nodded. "Been in worse." She said, sniffling. "I'm sorry I missed the funeral." She said, looking at her father.

Rocky smiled sadly. "She understands." He said. "I'm gonna get dressed, then we can go get something to eat, ok?"

Faith nodded. "Yeah. I'm just gonna get ready." She said, grabbing her hastily packed bag.

The pair spent the entire day and night together, talking and healing old wounds, remembering a wonderful wife and a loving mother. The next day, Rocky took Faith to see Adrian's grave. They spent most of the day just sitting there, in a comfortable silence.

Faith left the next day. She said there was an emergency in Sunnydale, two of her friends were shot. One was already dead and the other was in surgery. Faith was gone by nightfall.

**[End flashback]**

That was the last time Rocky saw her, until now. He opened his arms and she ran into them, hugging him tightly. He grunted in pain, wincing as he hugged her back.

Faith jumped back. "God, are you alright?"

Rocky shrugged. "Never been better." He said. "Who is everyone?"

Faith smiled and introduced everyone. "This is Buffy, Xander, Willow, Giles and Dawn." She pointed each one out in turn.

"You're the guy that was at the shop?" Rocky pointed at Giles.

"Yes. Rupert Giles." Giles said, shaking Rocky's hand. "I must say, you did marvelously all things considered." He trailed off, realizing his faux pas.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "What Giles is trying to say is you were incredible."

Rocky smiled. "Thanks a lot." He said.

Xander was practically bouncing in joy. "Wow." He blurted out, shaking Rocky's hand frantically. "I mean…just wow!"

Dawn was nearly as hyper. "Dixon was just dancing around, like 'Oh. You can't hit me.' And then," she punched the air, almost spinning in a full circle. "POW! Cocky kid in orbit." She grinned maniacally.

"Thanks." Rocky said, looking over everyone. "Look, let's celebrate. How about dinner?"

Xander nodded enthusiastically. "Oh, can we Buff? Giles, can we, huh?"

Dawn joined in the pleading. "Oh please, come on, please, please, please, please!"

Faith raised an eyebrow.

"I believe, Mr. Balboa, we would be delighted." Giles smiled, cleaning his glasses.

Dawn and Xander high-fived each other. "Yes!"

"I just gotta change, get cleaned up, checked over. That kind of thing." Rocky smiled.

The group waved and headed out of the building.

"Oh. I gotta collect my winnings!" Xander said.

Dawn coughed.

"I mean, our winnings." Xander corrected.

"Xan, dad didn't win. Mason did." Faith said, suddenly glaring at Xander. "You bet against my dad?"

"Oh please!" Xander blurted, looking insulted. "Do I look insane? I bet he'd go the entire…" he was cut off by another cough by Dawn, as well as an elbow. "Ouch. I mean, WE bet he'd go the entire ten rounds."

Faith grinned. "Cool. Spending cash."

**Later That Night**

Rocky was telling Xander and Dawn, who stared in rapt attention, about one of his fights as Faith, Buffy, Willow, Giles, Robert and Paulie looked on. Xander and Dawn were in absolute awe, hanging on his every word.

Buffy leaned over and poked Faith. "So, why do you think he decided to fight again? Especially after so long?"

Faith, looking at her father, smiled. "I dunno, B." she said, looking at the blonde slayer and smirking. "I guess crazy just runs in the family." She said.

Faith decided that she would stay a lot longer this time. She missed her family and she had some catching up to do.


End file.
